Can I have this dance?
by mimismalfoy14
Summary: Una guerra está a punto de comenzar, dos jóvenes enamorados seguirán su corazón ... el último baile? ... amor, pasión, entrega, deseo ... DM/HG ONESHOT! dejen reviews! soy mala para los summaries


Este es mi primer Dramione fic!  
espero les guste ...  
Historia basada en hechos reales (some of them! =D)

Espero les guste y dejen reviews  
eso me ayudará a escribir mejor en mis próximos fics!!  
también lean: El baile de graduacion (Ron/Hermione) y Nuestra primera noche (Tonks/Lupin)

Ahora si Disfrutenlo!!! =)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can I Have This Dance?

Con la muerte de Dumbledor el mundo mágico sabía que muy pronto se libraría una dura batalla donde la paz de este y del mundo muggle estaba en juego… al mismo tiempo dos jóvenes enamorados luchaban por mantener su amor a pesar de todo.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy llevan una relación clandestina desde hace tiempo, si Harry y Ron se enteraran no dudarían en lanzarle una maldición a Draco por "aprovechado" y ni hablar de los amigos de Draco sin duda le harían la vida imposible a ella.

Pero lo que más preocupaba al blondo era que los descubrieran los mortífagos o Lucius imaginarse lo que le harían a él pero sobre todo a la castaña, la podrían llegar a matar eso lo destrozaría…

Y para colmo tenía que cumplir con su "destino": ser mortífago… ya no deseaba cumplir con lo que le habían impuesto se libraría de eso para poder vivir junto a la mujer que amaba para siempre

- El destino de ambos es incierto, no sé si moriré en la batalla… tengo que tomar una decisión no quiero dejar a Hermione ¿pero y si me rechaza? O ¿Si termino por perderla?...- se decía Draco apretando el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra mano leía el pergamino que recibió esa mañana.

_Querido Draco_

_Te espero esta noche en el lugar de siempre_

_Necesitamos hablar_

_Con amor_

_H.J.G._

Absorto en sus pensamientos se dirigía presuroso a las mazmorras lugar donde la gryffindor y el slytherin podían decir lo que en realidad sentían sin temor a ser juzgados… con duda y temor llegó a las mazmorras, abrió la puerta pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- Hermosa ¿qué es todo esto?- preguntaba Draco mientras cerraba la puerta.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por pequeñas velas que flotaban además se podía percibir un ligero aroma a rosas, Hermione traía un vestido color verde esmeralda con negro ajustado a su curvilíneo cuerpo, su cabello iba suelto adornado con pequeñas flores blancas… se veía realmente hermosa.

- Mi amor, ¿te gusta? Lo hice especialmente para ti… sé que muy pronto libraremos una batalla y quería compartir un momento especial contigo- expresó Hermione con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro, Draco se acercó a ella.

- Mione mírame- dijo Draco tomando dulcemente el mentón de Hermione- no importa lo que pase… yo te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo- dijo mientras limpiaba una lágrima del rostro de Hermione.

Hermione acaricio el rostro del rubio y con un movimiento de su varita conjuro un hechizo silenciador y con otro movimiento comenzó una suave melodía.

_Take my hand  
__Take a breath  
__Put me close and take one step  
__Keep your eyes locked__ to mine  
__And let the music be your guide  
__Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
__We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

El blondo se quitó su túnica para después tomar y besar la mano de la castaña - ¿Podemos bailar? - Le susurro mientras sujeto su cintura con ambas manos y está colocó las suyas en sus hombros y comenzaron a bailar

Hermione se perdía en esos ojos grises y pensar que lo odiaba, tenía que aguantar su desprecio, su soberbia la volvía loca de ira a tal grado que tuvo que darle una cachetada… pero la verdad era que lo amaba, nunca se imaginó que ese amor fuera correspondido pero lamentablemente ahora que se encontraban tan enamorados tendrán que separarse y tal vez para siempre.

Draco no dejaba de ver esos ojos avellana que sin duda le robaron el corazón desde el primer día que los vio en Hogwarts… a pesar de que la insultaba, que siempre competían por ser el mejor y ni hablar de ese apodo "sangre sucia" cuanto le dolía decírselo pero tenía que fingir ante los demás… ahora la única verdad es que él siempre la amo en silencio para protegerla y ahora que por fin la tenía con él, la tenía que dejar.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
__It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
__And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
__So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
__Can I have this dance_

- Hermione, por esta vez olvidémonos de todo… disfrutemos esta noche juntos- susurró Draco al oído de Herms para después besar su frente.

Ella instintivamente cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de él se sentía a salvo en sus brazos era como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si no existiera una guerra, como si ellos fueran las únicas personas sobre el planeta.

- Gracias por estar conmigo y por amarme tanto como yo a ti- susurró Hermione con sus ojos cerrados escuchando los latidos de él, el rubio sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

Esa noche ni lo que pensaban Harry, Ron, Ginny, Panzi o Zabini y mucho menos Lucius Malfoy importaba, por que esta era sin duda una noche especial para los dos solamente ellos importaban… la realidad vendría después.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
__And every turn will be safe with me  
__Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
__You know I'll catch you threw it all  
__And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
__'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

- And every turn you'll be safe with me… don't be afraid to fall you know I'llcatch you threw it all- cantó el slytherin suavemente mientras seguían abrazados.

- Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart 'cause my heart is wherever you are – le contestó la gryffindor levantando un poco el rostro para verlo a los ojos…

Se miraban mientras él acariciaba el rostro de ella con delicadeza tratando de demostrar todo el amor que sentía, la castaña se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y acariciar la mano de Draco no quería despertar de ese hermoso sueño.

La música seguía, Draco abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó hacia él… juntaron sus labios como un ligero roce, fue un beso tierno, sin prisas, duraron así un rato, no querían separase sentían que era vital sentir el aliento del otro como si eso fuera a detener lo que sucedía allá afuera

Hermione revolvía el cabello rubio del chico, le encantaba tocarlo tan suave, tan sedoso… Draco acariciaba la espalda de ella, pequeña, tan frágil, la pegaba más a su cuerpo, no deseaba dejarla ir, no ahora que eran tan felices… se separaron poco a poco ambos tenían un leve sonrojo como la primera vez.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
__It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
__And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
__So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
__Can I have this dance_

- Mi pequeña sabemos que tendremos que luchar y sabrá Merlín que pasara pero… - sacó una pequeña cajita verde de su bolsillo- Hermione Jane Granger ¿quisieras tu ser mi esposa?- propuso Draco nervioso e hincado mostrando en bello anillo plateado, dos figuras entrelazadas sostenían la bella piedra en él.

Hermione comenzó a llorar- Mione mi amor… ¿qué pasa? Perdóname no debí…- le dijo Draco terriblemente angustiado mientras se levantaba rápidamente y tomó sus manos.

Más tranquila Hermione levantó la mirada… - Sí acepto, nada me haría más feliz en este mundo que ser tu esposa.

El blondo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se quedó helado por un segundo pero después cargo a Hermione, ambos reían…Draco la bajo, la miro y colocó en bello anillo en su dedo anular, se volvieron a mirar un destello especial de los ojos de ambos se podía distinguir.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
__'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
__Let it rain, let it pour  
__What we have is worth fighting for  
__You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

La castaña tomo el rostro de él para acercarlo al suyo, el rubio la arrinconó sobre la pared, pegándose lo más que pudo a su delicado cuerpo mientras la besaba con pasión, entrega y un poco de lujuria.

Él abrió un poco la boca pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la castaña, ella sin oponerse abrió su boca para darle paso ella no se quiso quedar atrás y también exploro la de él besándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Después de un rato se separaron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos Draco lo podía sentir en el vaivén de los senos de la castaña, eso estremeció al blondo de sobremanera y lo hizo soltar un pequeño gemido audible, la gryffindor lo percibió…

- Mi amor, yo quiero… quiero hacer el amor contigo- le dijo Hermione con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Herm hermosa ¿Estás segura?... no quiero presionarte, esta es una decisión importante y…- le comentó el rubio tiernamente pero la castaña quien le puso su dedo índice en la boca- estoy más que segura de mi decisión- le dijo pasando su dedo sobre los labios del rubio.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
__It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
__And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
__So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
__Can I have this dance__?_

El blondo la cargo y la puso sobre unos cojines que ahí se encontraban, mientras besaba su cuello y desabrochaba el vestido de la castaña quien trataba de desabotonar torpemente la camisa del rubio, era su primera vez y los nervios la traicionaban.

Draco se dio cuenta de esto y antes de quitarle totalmente el vestido a la gryffindor le ayudó un poco con su labor, era se sonrojo y murmuró un leve –lo siento- él sonrió y besó sus labios, ella terminó de desabrochar los botones y lentamente le quito la camisa, pudo admirar el bien formado cuerpo de su novio…

Acaricio sus pectorales, su brazos mientras se besaban el rubio le bajaba el vestido a la castaña ella desabrochaba su pantalón, se lo quito por completo ahora los dos se encontraban en ropa interior…

Un leve sonrojo apareció en la mejilla de ella al sentir el gran bulto debajo de la trusa de su novio.

Lentamente desabrocho el sujetador de la chica tirándolo a un lado, no podía creer lo que miraba, sus senos eran perfectos, redondos, suaves, sus pezones estaban erectos listos para ser comidos

Draco no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a lamer lentamente uno de ellos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro… Hermione arcaba su espalda el placer era indescriptible.

El rubio seguía besando cada milímetro de la piel de la castaña, bajo hasta su vientre jugó con su ombligo y terminó en su parte íntima cubierta por el delicado pedazo de tela que la protegía la deslizó lentamente…

Ante sus ojos tenía a la gryffindor en todo su esplendor se veía tan hermosa, comenzó a recorrer con su lengua en interior de la castaña, el rubio sentía que estaba tocando el cielo

Hermione gemía, se retorcía, apretaba los cojines fuertemente… tantas sensaciones no eran lógicas, sentía que se desmayaría del placer; el slytherin paró se incorporo al igual que ella.

La castaña deslizo la última prenda que tenía Draco, se sorprendió al descubrir el gran miembro que poseía su novio ahora sabia que él era perfecto en todos los sentidos… la curiosidad hizo que lo tomará entre sus manos y lo acariciara

El rubio gemía las delicadas manos de ella hacían movimientos perfectos con temor Hermione acercó su boca… con un poco de temor al principio le hizo sexo oral a su novio

Después de un rato el rubio se volvió a recostar acomodándose sobre ella

Con un poco de temor en su mirada acariciaba el rostro pálido de su amado quien lentamente se introdujo en ella sin dejar de mirarla… una mueca de dolor apareció en su cara

-¿Estás bien mi amor?- le preguntó Draco jadeando y preocupado

–Sí, estoy bien continua por favor- le dijo Hermione agitada.

Él siguió con su labor, se introdujo totalmente en ella, se besaron nuevamente un beso profundo y mojado…

El blondo empezó un vaivén primero lento para que Hermione se acostumbrara después comenzó a acelerar, más y más rápido… los gemidos de ambos rodeaban la habitación haciendo eco con la música

Hermione respiraba en el cuello del rubio, encajaba sus uñas en su espalda ancha y pálida… Draco jadeaba y continuaba con sus movimientos acompasados; lentos y acelerados hasta que llegaron al climax

Con la respiración aún agitada se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar… Draco agarró su túnica y se taparon con ella

- Gracias por esta maravillosa noche mi amado hurón… te amo- le dijo Hermione acurrucándose en su pecho

- Gracias a ti mi sabelotodo, eres maravillosa… ahora más que nunca sé que debemos estar juntos sin importar lo que pase- le contestó Draco dándole un beso en la frente mientras murmuró un "Te amo"

Se quedaron juntos y abrazados hasta que amaneció…

Un pequeño rayo de sol se coló por la ventana reflejándose sobre el brillante anillo del dedo anular de Hermione pero nada era tan resplandeciente como el rostro sonriente de dos jóvenes… que se entregaron por amor… a pesar de todo

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
__'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are  
__So__… can I have this dance?_


End file.
